More Then Enough
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: What happens when Ino, Sakura and Hinata bet on Neji showing emotion over TenTen? Good things! Including a make over and some major kissing! Oneshot NejixTenTen slight NaruxHina and InaxShika. Please R&R!


Me: Okay so I've been promising Er-Bear I would post a few of my stories for three days now. I figure, now at about 11 at night when I can't sleep, would be as good a time as any. Besides, Eric is spending the night here since it's pouring rain and he can't get back to his hotel tonight. He can make sure my writing is "adequate".

Eric: Your writing is always good Vi; you just need a push sometimes!

Me: Whatever, my work is always puurrr-fect and you know it! And before her can make an argument, let me start our story! It's a cute one-shot about Neji and TenTen; throw in a bet between Sakura, Hinata and Ino and you have writers gold!

Eric: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters of the anime. We only own this fanfic. So, let's get started.

**More Then Enough:**

"Sakura, I would bet you that Neji has no emotions what-so-ever!" Ino cried. The pink hair ninja beside her grinned and shook her head sadly." I mean it!"

"You haven't seen the way he looks at TenTen, Ino-Chan," Sakura sighed softly. TenTen blushed at Sakura's words and went to deny it." Don't even protest, TenTen! He looks at you like a blind man seeing the sun! He acts like you're the best thing ever invented! Like he would die with out you! I bet you ten bucks, I could get him to show emotion over TenTen!"

"I'll take that bet," Ino said with a grin," That he won't break his ice cube exterior! Neji is immune to emotion, Forehead-Chan!"

"I'm on Sakura's side," Hinata said with a small smile," I mean usually I would agree with you, Ino-Sama, but you aren't so lucky with love lately. I mean you said Naruto would never have the guts to admit he liked me back and he did; in front of a classroom full of our friends at your birthday party! And you said you would never date someone as 'lazy and stubborn' as Shikamaru, but you two have been dating over a year now! So I put ten dollars on my cousin showing emotion."

"You guys are crazy!" TenTen cried." I mean Neji would never admit he loved me back! Not in a million- ah crap! Did I seriously just admit I loved that ice cube?"

"Oh we already knew TenTen," Hinata sighed," It's obvious to everyone except my clueless cousin. Now, Sakura and I have a plan…"

TenTen was unsure whether to be more scared of Neji's reaction, or that evil glint in her friends' eyes that said they had a plan involving her…

Neji took deep breaths, letting his surroundings slip away. He meditated silently under a grand oak tree, as he waited for TenTen to arrive for their training session. The arms of the grand oak tree cast shadow over Neji, sheltering him from the sun, as he meditated. TenTen was shoved into the clearing unnoticed by Neji.

"Um, Neji?" TenTen said as she approached her "friend". Neji slowly came back to reality; TenTen had that affect on him, making him realize his emotions he tried so desperately to hide. He opened his eyes and looked up to see TenTen. His eyes bugged out and TenTen blushed bright red. Sakura had dressed TenTen in a black mini-skirt, an tight, form-fitting, silver top, and silver, strapped sandals. The top was cut just above TenTen's naval -showing off a silver barb in her naval Neji never knew she had- and was a halter top. The skirt was cut just above her thigh and the sandals made her already long, tan legs look even longer. It was her hair that caught Neji's attention though; TenTen's usual panda-bun hair-do had been taken away. Instead, her chocolate locks cascaded down past her shoulder, to her lower back, and fell gracefully around her face." I'm sorry I'm late, I got, uh, sidetracked with Sakura and Hinata…"

"T-that's quite all right TenTen," Neji managed, clearing her throat carefully. TenTen blushed as Neji's eyes traveled to her obvious cleavage and her exposed skin." Well! Why d-don't we just meditate today?"

"If you say so Neji," TenTen said with a small smile. She walked to sit beside Neji, and he watched her hips sway seductively as she walked." Is something wrong, Neji-Kun? You're face is red…"

TenTen leaned over and put a hand on Neji's forehead, giving him a clear view of what was under her shirt. Neji closed his eyes and tried to think of something besides TenTen for a moment and calm down. It didn't work; He could still feel the pressure of her hand to his head, smell her soft vanilla perfume, and hear her soft breaths.

"Oh damn it all!" Neji cursed. TenTen gave him an odd expression." TenTen do you not realize how utterly beautiful you are?" TenTen blushed and tilted her head in confusion." Ugh, if I'm already damned, I'm going all the way! TenTen, you are beautiful! Not just now- even though you are driving me _crazy_- but all the time! I mean, those deep chocolate eyes; silky hazel locks; and when you smile your eyes crinkle at the edges… TenTen are you seriously oblivious to the stares you get?"

"Neji…" TenTen said softly. That drove Neji over the edge; hearing her say his name so softly and so full of admiration made the "ice cube" snap. He grabbed TenTen and yanked her up into a rough kiss. His lips molded to hers, warm and full of passion, as TenTen tried to get over her initial shock. The shock wore off in no time, as TenTen snaked her hands around Neji's neck and knotted a hand in his long hair, holding him firmly in place. Neji hugged her curved waist and licked her lip, begging for entrance, which she complied to. In-between kisses, she managed," Hm… Neji… I love you."

Neji pulled his face back from TenTen's but kept her firmly in his arms. TenTen was worried she had gone too far, but the boy gave a chuckled and kissed TenTen again.

"Well it took you long enough," Neji said over her lips," TenTen, I love you more then my own safety! You don't need some skimpy get-up to earn my love! I love you just the way you are because how you are is more then enough for me…"

TenTen didn't have time to say anything further as Neji captured her lips in another long, gentle kiss.

"And there you have it!" Sakura said pointing to the kissing couple," All right, Ino! Cough up twenty bucks! You owe both me and Hinata!'

"Oh! Stupid Forehead-Chan!" Ino said throwing the cash at the two laughing girls." I may have lost… But I have to be happy for TenTen…"

Ino's words caused the other girls to smile warmly and nod in agreement as they watched Neji walk away with TenTen, holding her hand…

**FIN**

Me: Well I think that was a very good story!

Eric: Yup, I barely had to fix anything, Vi-Cat!

Me: Exactly! So now that we've established that I am the most awesome writer of all time, Readers! Please press that pretty button and review my story! I am nothing without your support! And I would love some ideas or ways I can make this fic better!

Eric: So please review! And _ciao_ until our next story!

Me: No fair! I always have the last word Er-Bear! REVIEW!


End file.
